ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Hipporito
, also known as Alien Hipporit, are a race of aliens apparently hailing from a Hell-like world. One member attempted to attack Earth following Yapool's defeat, and was destroyed by the joined efforts of the Ultra Brothers and Ultra Father. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ace Some time after Yapool's defeat, an alien by the name of Hipporito traveled to Earth to both conquer the planet and kill Ultraman Ace and the other Ultra Brothers. Hipporito first appeared in a city, calling out to Ace to demonstrate his power to the Ultra by decapitating a giant statue of Ace before teleporting away. TAC soon found Hipporito in a desert area and attacked him. But TAC's fighters were easily downed by Hipporito's strength and Ultraman Ace appeared on the scene. During the fight, Ultraman Ace and Hipporito were roughly matched in strength until Hipporito trapped Ace inside a glass chamber that appeared out of nowhere, where Ace was doused in an unusual liquid and gas inside the chamber. Then to everyone's shock, after a few seconds the chamber disappeared to reveal Ace turned into a giant statue composed of jade! Not yet finished with his goal, Hipporito sent out a phony distress signal to the other Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Jack) who rushed to the scene. Shortly after discovering the jaded statue of Ace, Hipporito appeared and trapped Ultraman and Zoffy into the glass chambers. Seven and Jack fought Hipporito but were overpowered by his strength. Jack was trapped in a chamber shortly into the fight, leaving Ultraseven to fight Hipporito alone. The alien easily overpowered the hero and trapped him in a statue chamber as well, turning all the Ultra Brothers into statues of jade as well. With the Ultra Brothers now turned into jade, TAC were the only ones left to stop Hipporito's world conquest but none of their weapons were strong enough to do any harm to the alien and were surrounded in a ring of fire created by the alien. Suddenly, a large, green energy ball fell from the sky and attacked Hipporito. It was revealed to be none other than the Father of Ultra. Proceeding first by rescuing TAC and freeing Ace from his jade coating, The Father of Ultra seemed to have Hipporito under control with his energy attacks and superior strength, until Hipporito blinded and injured Ultra Father with his laser attacks. Weakened, the Father of Ultra gave his color timer to Ultraman Ace, reviving his adopted son before dying himself from Hipporito's injuries. Now revived and fueled with the Father of Ultra's energy, Ace beat down Hipporito with ease. After a combination of TAC's weapons as well as his own, Hipporito was finally destroyed by Ace's Metallium Beam. Ace proceeded to revive the Ultra Brothers and the group managed to revive the Father of Ultra. Trivia *The randomization of Alien Hipporito subtitle is Jigoku Seijin wich means his place of origin is hell, since seijin means Star-man. *Alien Hipporito (in his showa appearance) appears as a playable character in the PSP game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Hipporito reappeared in the movie Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers as . After King Pandon was destroyed by Ultraman Mebius, a glass chamber suddenly formed around Mebius and he was doused in an unusual liquid and gas inside the chamber, which quickly transformed Mebius into a Bronze statue that was left on the harbor where he beat King Pandon. A dark cloud then emerged from the sky forming into Super Alien Hipporito, the leader of the invasion of monsters. Super Alien Hipporito warned humanity of their destruction now with Mebius defeated and that there is no hope left for the people of Earth. The alien then vanished into thin air, but not before unleashing two more monsters upon humanity: King Silvergon and King Goldras. Later that night as his monsters were continuing their path of destruction, Super Alien Hipporito returned to join them in the destruction, continuing his goading to the humans of their destruction. Still with hope inside of him, Daigo became Ultraman Tiga to confront the three monsters. However despite Tiga’s strength over King Silvergon and King Goldras, Super Alien Hipporito assaulted Tiga himself and the hero was over powered by the three monsters. Then just as Hipporito tried to transform Tiga into a bronze statue like Ultraman Mebius . Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia appeared, saving Tiga. Now three on three, the odds were now evened and Super Alien Hipporito fought Tiga by himself. Super Alien Hipporito was no match for Ultraman Tiga and was ultimately destroyed by the Zepellion Beam. Trivia *During the film's climax, Super Alien Hipporito’s face formed the chest of the Giga Chimera. *During the time of the film's promotion, Super Alien Hipporito and the 8 Ultra Brothers perform a PSA about not using phones in the theater. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Super Alien Hipporito reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Super Alien Hipporito is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Super Alien Hipporito survived the longest of the king monsters. King Pandon was 2nd place. Trivia *The Hipporito suit from the 8 Ultra Bros film was reused for Hipporito's appearance in the film. *Hipporito is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Zero Fight Another Alien Hipporito appeared in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight, his given the name . He joins forces with Armored Mephilas, Deathrem, Glozam and Alien Temperor to create the "Darkness Five". Jathar disguised himself as Mother of Ultra and informed Zero that his comrades, Mirror Knight and Glenfire, had befallen trouble, and revealed the two former warriors petrified into a bronze state. Jathar used this as an opportunity to attack Zero, but he quickly became wise to the Hipporito's plans and attacked the false Mother, turning him back to his normal form, and the two proceeded to battle. Jathar noticed that Zero's hand was petrifying and mocked him, until Zero turned into his StrongCorona form and beat the Hipporito out of the base, killing him with the Garnet Buster. Darkness Five.jpg|Alien Hipporito(Jather) as member of Darkness Five 9bddc592c77d84136d87f7e462b62a95.jpg|Jather disguised as Ultra Mother Zero watch Glenfire & Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|Fake Ultra Mother shows Ultraman Zero his comrades turned into bronze statues Fake Ultra Mother been stopped by Zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero reveals that he was always on to alien Jather's trick Ultr Zr Fght Hpprt.jpg|Jather reveal himself to Zero Trivia *Although Jathar looks like a Super Alien Hipporito, he is a simple Alien Hipporito, probably due to artistic reasons. *He is the first of the Darkness Five to be defeated. *Jathar's position in the Darkness Five seems to have been taken by Vuiranisu's Tyrant, after his death. *Unlike any other kind of Alien Hipporito, Jathar can turn his victims to bronze statues by using a sphere of energy instead of trapping them in a capsule. Ultraman Retsuden Jathar(Alien Hipporito) reappear in Ultraman Retsuden Final Episode. In this episode, Jathar about to revenge on Zero by turning him & Glenfire become bronze statue again but been hitted by Zero & Glenfire double punch. Jathar(Alien Hipporito) still alive and appear in Ultraman Retsuden Final Episode.jpg|Jathar(Alien Hipporito) still alive and appear in Ultraman Retsuden Final Episode?! ce63709ef96e45e87e5a919b7443375f.jpg|Jathar about to turn Zero & Glenfire become bronze statue again Jathar(Alien Hipporito) been hitted by Zero & Glenfire's punch.jpg|But, his plan by turning Zero & Glenfire become bronze statue failed again... Trivia *It the same Alien Hipporito from Ultra Zero Fight Season 2. *During the Darkness 5 bioghraphy the other members seem to have forgoten Jathar was a member Forms - Hipporito (Jathar)= Jathar of Hell Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Origin: unknown Jathar *Dark electric sphere: Jathar's most noticeable power he can create a sphere of evil energy and turn his victims into bronze statues. *Shape-shifting: It is assumed that Jathar can shape-shift into anything seeing as he could shape-shift into Mother of Ultra. }} - Super Alien Hipporito= Super Alien Hipporito Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Origin: Yokohama (Superior 8 Ultra Brothers) Super Alien Hipporito *Hipporito Capsule: Similar to his Showa counterpart, Super Alien Hipporito can create a glass capsule specifically designed to trap Ultras that can appear from nowhere, secrete "Hipporito Tar" from within, that ultimately turns the victim into a Bronze Statue. *Hipporito Fire Bomb: Super Alien Hipporito can spit large purple fireballs from his tentacle mouth. Medium in strength. *Breast Crusher: A stronger variation of his "Twin Belly Lasers" Super Alien Hipporito can fire a massive red laser from the red orb on his chest. Very powerful. *Flight: Super Alien Hipporito can fly and great speeds that match those of Ultraman Tiga. }} Additional Trivia *Interesting enough, Alien Hipporito first suit in Ultraman Ace series, is never used in any future Ultraman's franchise. *A part of Jathar's name is his subtitle. *Jathar is the only member of the Darkness Five to die first but, in place, is replaced by Tyrant. *Jathar eyes are red in this series *During the darkness 5 biography it is shown that most of the members have already forgot about Jathars being one of there 5 members. Gallery Alien Hipporito I.png Alien_hipporito_II.png Alien_hipporito_v_Ultraman_ace.png Alien Hipporito pic I.png Alien Hipporito pic II.png Alien Hipporito v Ultraman Ace pic.png Hipporito.jpg|Ultraman Tiga vs Super Alien Hipporito Alien Hipporito pic.png Alien hipporito w Goldrass w Silvergon.png Alien super Hipporit.png ultra8-7-monsters.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Seijin Category:The Darkness Five Category:Villains Alien Hipporito Category:Antagonists Category:Characters of Ultra Zero fight Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Kaiju